eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Tinkerfest
http://www.everquest2.com/images/en/features/2012/07/tinkerfest/tinkerfest_300_crm.gif Celebrated by Gnomes throughout Norrath, the Tinkerfest holiday occurs for several days near the end of July, through the beginning of August, and exalts the craft of Tinkering and the joy of Clockworks. During Tinkerfest, Gnomes hold festivals celebrating tinkering and all things gnomish, frequently exchanging gifts with family members and celebrating their heritage. Once celebrated regularly, it has only been recently resurrected post-shattering. Overview Speaking Gnomish will be handy for this holiday! Tik-Tok is not required but can also be helpful. Celebrations and celebrators can be found wherever gnomes are found. To find out more about this summer celebration, speak with any Celebrations Coordinator NPC. However, the central location to all Tinkerfest celebrations is in the Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains. To make your way there, many "Unstable Tinkered Portals" can be found throughout Norrath to transport you to the party headquarters. Before you go, make sure you stop by a merchant who sells language primers if you don't speak Gnomish, as you need it for some quests! New This Year *'In 2019, Tinkerfest is scheduled to begin July 18, 2019 through Friday, August 2, 2019.' :Please list any new quests or items added in 2019 and remove this note. Please move old dates and retired (outdated) info to the Event History and Retired Quests section. *New quest: A Clockwork Snafu - given by Snafu Fizzbrip in Moors of Ykesha. *Nine new merchant items sold by Myron in Gnomeland Security Headquarters. Reminder: Tarly (right next to him) sells items from previous years, in case you missed anything or want to stock up again! *Tinkerfest Blueprints 11.0 - new recipes TLE Servers The TLE (Time Locked Expansion server or servers always have limited access to live events, based on that server's current expansion and any rules that limit some types of play. *In 2019 Kaladim and Fallen Gate: will have a special event merchant who carries unique Tinkerfest items! *In 2019 Stormhold: most of the event except for the Aether Races, The Reticent Tinkerer, and Quest: Hack 'n Slash. :*Like the live servers, the Shiny Tinkerfest Cog (event currency) can be collected like "shinies," however, they will also only spawn in the same cities on the TLE server. Annual Goodies and Highlights * This event offers steampunk-themed cosmetic clothing and accessories, mad machines to decorate with, and robot pets to follow you everywhere you go. * The Tinkerfest Inquisitor merc, Dok-Tok Mk III has equal stats to Zhugrus Blightstaff. * The Kajiggers (wing mounts) have always been popular, but more so in places with steps or tiers. It can be harder to navigate such places with a riding mount, and it is easier with wings. Jetpacks are a recent addition for the leaping set. * The PQ Quest: Hack 'n Slash drops parts for a familiar, and a Green Adornment with Fervor, plus two limited-use recipes. There are many other goodies for decorators and a Mythical armor piece for Head slot that features the Accuracy stat. * Tinkerfest's Aether races are considered "the hardest" - give them a try, the Achievement, Furiously Fast, really feels like you've accomplished something. *Be sure to do Great Balls of Fire early on, it can seem like the quests "stop" if that one is missed. * Go prepared: your tinkerer will need more than 136 Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs to buy all the blueprints this year, assuming s/he doesn't have them yet. * Tinkerfest Cheer - have you taken a close look at the effect given by the Gnomish spirits? Go look, you may want to spread more cheer this year. Portals Both the common event currency, Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs and the event (purple shiny) collectibles are found in all locations around these portals. Evil-Aligned Cities with Portals * Freeport - in East Freeport * Gorowyn - near to the first elevator upon entering the city from Timorous Deep * Neriak - within Indigo Hollow Good-Aligned Cities with Portals * Kelethin - on the platform near the Kelethin First Regional Bank * Qeynos - in North Qeynos * New Halas - on the platforms leading down to the Erollis Dock Other Portals * Solusek's Eye - near the Solusek Mining Company gnomes * The Bonemire - within the Drednever Crash Site * Moors of Ykesha - around the crafting area and bank within the Dropship Landing Zone * Great Divide - Thurgadin Docks Quests Public Quest * Quest: Hack 'n Slash **Antonica -- Located between the druid rings/wizard spires and The Ruins of Caltorsis . **The Commonlands -- Located in the Graveyard Plains . A guide for the Public Quests can be found on the EQ2 Traders Website. Unlimited Repeatable These quests can be repeated multiple times, in some cases trigering a new quest to unlock or an achievement. *Great Balls of Fire Repeatable up to 50 times (introduced in 2010) *Tinkerfest Cheer - Rewards in-combat movement speed buff (introduced in 2009). Annual (Repeatable) You can only do these once each time the event goes live. *We Can Rebuild (introduced in 2015) *Tinker-Bound History (introduced in 2014) *Foray Into Ulterior Mechanica (introduced in 2013) *Friendly Competition (introduced in 2011) *The Legend of the Geargobbler (introduced in 2010) *If They Only Had a Brain - Becomes available after you have completed Great Balls of Fire at least 5 times. (2011) Non-Repeatable *The Reticent Tinkerer - Gives access to 2 mercenaries, teaches the Tik-Tok language (introduced in 2013) Guide Quests These quests are only available if a Guide is present in Gnomeland Security Headquarters. * A Tinkerer's Clockwork Catalog (introduced in 2009) * The Tome of Tinkering (introduced in 2010) Aether Races * Aether Racing: Butcherblock Mountains * Aether Racing: Great Divide * Aether Racing: Lavastorm * Aether Racing: Tenebrous Tangle Collectables * Tinkered Parts -- Small purple shiny ground spawns for the collection may be found around any Tinkerfest celebration location, as well as in Gnomeland Security Headquarters. (2009) * Tinkerer's Extraordinary Toolbelt -- The shinies for this collection can be found partly in Gnomeland Security Headquarters and either Qeynos or Freeport. The reward is a Platinum Tinkerfest Cog, needed to buy Jetpacks and a few other goodies during the festival. (2016) Tinkerfest Achievements Since 2013, Tinkerfest has its own Achievements! * Bits and Baubles -- Craft a mix of Tinkerfest items (2014) * Gnomachine Too Complicated (complete each of the Tinkerfest quests) * Famed Phosphorescence (craft a set of Tinkerfest lighting units) * Full Metal Domicile (craft a mix of Tinkerfest building blocks) * Furiously Fast (participate in each of the Tinkerfest Aether races) * What About Bhoughbh Event Currency and Merchants Currency This event has two types of currency. *The common type is Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs. These are very easy to obtain, because you can simply pick them up where you find celebrating gnomes around the Unstable Tinkered Portals. It is used to buy the majority of items sold my merchants. *The more valuable Platinum Tinkerfest Cogs are rewarded for completing specific quests. Because they are more valuable and used to buy only the very powerful items like the the Swift-Kicking Pedipowered Leaper mount and the Boostbarrel Jump-Pack mount. :Tips: *Before spending the Platinum version of the cogs, check both merchants for items that require them! *The cogs have a fast respawn time, but if you feel that you're being trampled in the rush of party-loving gnomes, check out one of the alternate locations. Merchants Both merchants are located in Gnomeland Security Headquarters at . They are standing next to each other amidst the celebrating Gnomes. *Myron - has a few blueprints *Tarly - has most of the blueprints Myron and Tarly sell a range of cogs, springs, gears and the like. Many are the same as craftable versions found in the Tinkerfest blueprints, while some are unique to the vendor. They also have "kajiggers" which are Gnomish wings (flying mounts) in addition to other mounts available for purchase. See the Tinkerfest Merchant Items page for a full list of items sold by Myron and Tilly. Tinkering and Tinkerfest You don't have to be a Tinkerer to enjoy the event, but do need the skill to use the Blueprints sold during the event. The good news is this event offers some opportunity to help speed up the leveling of the Tinkering skill. *If you have your Tinkering skills leveled up to 400 or 450, you can use Clockwork Brain recipe to cheaply finish up to 500. Otherwise, the pressure on Amber will make it very expensive, or time consuming to harvest more. *Tinkerfest recipes seem to have a better chance to give skillups. See the Tinkering page for more ideas. Cog-Collecting Macro You can make a macro for harvesting Tinkerfest purple shinies and Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs. Simply walk up to either a shiny or a Shiny Tinkerfest Cog and click the macro! *# Press O''' to open the Macros window. *# Find a blank macro slot and click on ''' *# Add a Command Step: /target_nearest_npc *# Add a Spell/Ability step, then from your Knowledge Window, drag over the Ability Collecting *# Add a Spell/Ability step, then from your Knowledge Window, drag over the Ability Gathering *# Give your macro a title. I like to drag a Shiny Tinkerfest Cog onto the icon picture myself. *# Click OK *# Drag the new macro to a hotbar for easy access. Event History and Retired Quests To keep the most relevant information at the top, please move any retired quests or historical notes to this section. *2018 Tinkerfest dates: July 19, 2018 through Friday, August 3, 2018. *2017 Tinkerfest dates: July 20, 2017 through Wednesday, August 2, 2017. *2015 Tinkerfest dates: 07/26/2015 at 12:01 AM PST through 08/03/2015. Credits fr:Bricofest Tinkerfest Category:Live Events Category:Tinkering